What 4th Wall?
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: What's a 4th Wall?


Darius walked down the street of his neighborhood, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the cloudy blue sky.

"Wait hold on a second! Why do I sound so damn depressed? Don't go writing about me doing something cheesy or cliché! Just because you're the writer doesn't mean you can make me do anything you want!" Darius shouted.

My eyebrow twitching in annoyance, I glare at the young man cracking my knuckles. "Look man, your job is to do what I write, so don't go being defiant now. Just follow what I write and act like you're a character in a story" the writer shot back at him.

"Like hell I will! I don't wanna let some dude control me!" Darius shouted before seeing a girl staring at him yelling at the sky. "The hell you lookin' at? You gotta problem?" he growled at her.

"Umm…why are you arguing with the sky?" she asked him nervously, moving a bit uncomfortably as she averted her eyes from Darius'.

"I'm not arguing with the sky. I'm arguing with this dickhead of a writer that's writing this story. If he thinks he's making me do something idiotic he's got another thing coming" Darius said before looking back at the sky once more.

"Darius shut your damn mouth and do what I write! You're making it difficult to write this story with the way you're arguing with the writer" the writer told the character, becoming fed up with his irritating attitude.

Darius shook his head, running his fingers through his jet black hair. "Wait why do I have to have black hair?" he growls at the writer.

"Because I said you have black hair! I control what goes on in the story will you just go along with it?" the writer shouts back at his story character.

"I don't give a damn if a tap dancing hippo wearing a thong and lipstick was writing this story! I don't have to listen to you and I damn sure won't be doing what you tell me to do!" the character said crossing his arms.

"Okay that's it!" the writer said before an explosion went off and in a heavy cloud of smoke a young man holding a black book and a pen in his hand appeared in the middle of the street glaring angrily before walking towards Darius. "Look here dude, I'm trying to write a story here and you're just fucking shit up. You think people wanna see the writer arguing with the story characters?" the writer shot at Darius who stood there looking away from him and towards a girl jogging.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the writer shouts before looking at where he saw Darius' eyes staring before a vein throbbed in his forehead. Opening the black book, full of white empty pages, he began to write down in the book.

The jogging girl grew sevens horns and turned into a gorilla.

And just as the writer wrote, the girl soon sprouted seven horns on her body before growing black fur and changing into a seven horned gorilla. Seeing this, Darius was shook from his trance and glared at the writer angrily.

"Good now I have your attention. Look, do as I write and everything will be good" the writer said, his temper calming down as he turned around to leave. "I still think that's bullshit how I have to listen to you" Darius said. He looked over at the seven horned gorilla who was busy scratching itself and sighed.

"Yo writer dude!" he called out to the writer before the writer would stop and turn around to look at his story character. "What's up?". "Look, I know it's your story and all, but can you at least change the girl back before that gorilla goes ape shit on someone?" Darius asked the writer.

Looking over at the girl turned horned gorilla, the writer opened his black book and took out his pen before writing.

The seven horned gorilla soon once again became a beautiful young woman who was out for a nice jog.

And once again, as the writer wrote, the fur on the gorilla vanished and the horns disappeared before the gorilla returned to the jogging girl that Darius began to stare at once more.

"Just remember…hey!" the writer shouted angrily when he saw that Darius was once again not listening to him. He opened his book and began to write down in it.

A meteorite fell from outer space and struck Darius.

As the writer finished the sentence, a flaming meteorite fell from the sky and struck Darius directly in his groin, forcing the male out of his trance and causing him to fell to the ground holding his groin, groaning in agony.

"Motherfucking titty-sucking two balled bitch that hurt!" he swore trying to recover from the pain. "I got your attention now?" the writer asked Darius. "Fuck you writer!" Darius swore once more before picking up the chunk of meteorite and throwing it at the writer, striking him back in his own groin.

"Ugh! Kumbaya!" the writer groaned as he himself held his groin feeling pain shoot through his lower abdomen. Both young men rolled around on the ground in agony for what seemed like hours before they finally recovered enough to struggle to their feet.

"I think…I'll go back home…" the writer groaned still holding his groin. "Sounds good…" Darius groaned in response to the writer before they would vanish in a smoky explosion. "I think…I need to…go sit down…" Darius groaned as he struggled to make it home while he felt pain shoot through his groin and lower body with each step he took.


End file.
